This invention relates to holders, and, more particularly, to elongated mounting strips for supporting objects such as flexible sheet material.
Clamping or holding devices for supporting objects such as flexible sheet material generally include an elongated frame or housing adapted to mount to a surface, and a clamping element which cooperates with the housing to releasably clamp the sheet material thereto. Clamping devices of this general type are commonly fabricated in elongated strips which are mounted, for example, to the walls of a classroom, office, or conference room.
A primary consideration in the production of clamping devices of the type described above is to limit manufacturing and fabrication costs without sacrificing their ability to firmly and releasably grip flexible sheet material. One problem with such prior art devices is that the housing and clamping element are formed in separate manufacturing operations, and then later assembled to form the completed clamping device. Separate fabrication operations increases manufacturing costs and capital expenditures for the equipment. The cost of the device is further increased by the separate assembly operation required to connect the clamping element and housing.
Another problem with many prior art clamping devices for flexible sheet material is that while the sheet may be inserted directly between the housing and clamping element, it can be removed only by sliding the sheet endwise to one of the ends of the housing and clamping element. This is particularly disadvantageous where the clamping device is fabricated in an elongated strip because the flexible sheet material must be moved a large distance to reach the end of the housing and clamping element for removal.